


A nice day for a light wedding

by sarcasticmama



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Season three finale spoilers, Spoilers, porsche and sunset bingo, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 13:02:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3769519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticmama/pseuds/sarcasticmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot based on leaked finale spoilers for Season 3 of the Arrow. Olicity! Written in between feedings with no beta. All mistakes are mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A nice day for a light wedding

Felicity stepped out of the Palmer Tech building and into the bright blinding sun with a smile on her face. After months the court had finally completed adjudicating the Queen family’s case. The lawyers still had some work to do, but in less than three days Palmer Tech would be paying Oliver and Thea Queen full market share for the stolen shares of Queen consolidated stock. The company itself would remain in Palmer’s control, but Oliver would finally have a measure of closure for the damage that Isabel Rochev had caused, and he could gain back some of his family's fortune, if not the outright legacy. 

She shifted her purse and the small cardboard box in her arms. Oliver wasn't the only one getting closure. While she and Ray had previously severed their personal relationship before she left for nanda parbat, he had hoped that she would remain with Palmer Tech in her professional capacity. As exciting as it had been to work for someone like Ray, she had come to the realization that had lead her to end their professional one today as well. With all that had happened in the past month she wanted to have the freedom to follow her dreams; and her dreams she admitted to herself, were no longer in the building behind her. They were in fact, she realized with a slow smile, leaning against a silver porsche convertible across the street from where she stood. 

Dressed simply in a white henley and jeans he still managed to command attention as though he were wearing a three piece suit in a boardroom. But where once his expression would have been fixed in a brooding stare, he was all smiles and bright eyes, making her heart give a happy little lurch to see it.

“Not two hours since you got the good word about your family fortune and the first thing that you go out and do is the move that screams, millionaire playboy,” she said in greeting as she gestured to the car. “You do know that you won’t actually get the money for a few more days right?”

Oliver merely shrugged his shoulder and grinned at her. “They know I’m good for it. Plus, as much fun as it would be to convince you to ride on the back of the ducati with me, this seemed a bit more practical for picking you up.”

“You know the mere fact that you think that this,” she said with a wide gesture at the car, “is practical, just shows how much our backgrounds differ.”

He took the small cardboard box from her arms and set it down on what passed for a back seat. When he turned back to her he reached for her hand maneuvering her so that she stood next to him and they both were facing the building. “How did it go with Palmer?”

She stared up at the tall building with its circling logo, letting out a relaxed sigh as their shoulders touched. “He didn't seem that surprised by the resignation. I think after I came back this time he knew that I wasn't going to stay.” Her brow wrinkled in a frown as she admitted, “He did ask what I was going to do now, and I really don’t have the foggiest idea.”

Oliver reached down between them and took her hand in his. “How would you feel about running your own IT company? I think I know a guy who is looking to make a few solid investments.” 

She grinned at him. “Think I could convince Digg to be my head of security?”

Oliver stared off and gave a wry smile, “I don’t know, I was thinking that he should run for Mayor of Starling. Military career, solid family man. He’d make a good candidate.”

“I ‘Digg’ it”, Felicity said with a laugh as she leaned her body further against his, chin resting against his upper arm. “So how about you? All the world at your feet; what do you want to do first?”

Oliver stared down at the small blonde on his shoulder, and took a deep breath as though preparing for a plunge. “I was thinking that we could start off by taking a drive.”

“Ooh, you want to take the playboy-mobile out for a test drive? Where to?”

“I was thinking,” he said with a nervous smile as he turned to face her,“that we could go see your mother.”

“My mother? Why on earth would we want to go and see her?” Felicity asked, tilting her head as she stared up at him in confusion, and the sight sent a very familiar frisson of love through Oliver, bolstering his courage.

“Well, I was thinking that during the seven hour drive to Vegas that I might be able to convince you to marry me.” 

Felicity’s eyes widened in response and her mouth dropped open, but no words came out. 

Oliver’s smile dimmed slightly as he studied her face, “Now would be a great time for a well worded babbling rant so I can get some sort of idea of what you’re thinking.” 

“Married?” she finally said, her voice filled with disbelief. “You want to get married? Didn't we just rescue you from like a... a ...league of assassins near-wedding ceremony ritual?” 

“One of many things that was wrong about that ceremony-” Oliver began.

“You mean aside from the fact that the bride had to try to kill you first in order to prove that she was worthy of being your ‘mate’,’” Felicity stated sarcastically with air quotes. 

A quick laugh left his lips as he smiled down at her, “Yes, aside from that,” he continued while reaching for her hand and interlacing their fingers, “was that I was having to contemplate getting married and the person beside me wasn’t you.”

A soft “Oh” was all that Felicity was able to muster. 

“When Nyssa came in and interrupted the ceremony with her challenge I could have kissed her.”

“Oliver, typically when proposing to a woman you might want to refrain from telling them that you thought about kissing another woman,” she said with faux annoyance.

“My point is,” he said pulling her closer, “is that when I realized that I had a chance to leave the league behind, was that I wasn't going to waste another opportunity to live the life that I had been dreaming about having. I wasn’t going to find myself at the end of my life filled with regrets. I promised myself that I would spend the rest of my life chasing after those dreams. You are the biggest and best dream that I have ever or could ever have, Felicity. I love you, and I want to be with you for the rest of my life.”

“You know,” she said, her lips pursed in that adorable way she got when trying to make a point, “typically people tend to have more than one date between them before the guy proposes, and ours was like a half date….or a third, I don’t know, we hadn’t even gotten to the appetizers that night before there was a rocket explosion, so whats the protocol for counting that?” she babbled adorably. 

“You said yourself that night, that the reason that we were so nervous is that we had exhausted every possible topic that people usually have on first, second and third dates. The truth is that you knew more about me going into that date that night than anyone I have ever been with has or ever will know. You see through to the very heart of me, even when I have trouble seeing myself.” He was quiet for a moment and the sounds of the bustling city street around them filled the air as he leaned towards her, his forehead resting against hers. 

“I know for a fact that I will never do enough in this world to deserve you, but I also know, that no one, no one on this planet will love you as much as I do. If I’m going to spend the rest of my life doing anything, I want it to be spent loving you.” 

Felicity bit her bottom lip, blinking furiously as an errant tear escaped and slid down her cheek beneath her dark rimmed glasses. 

“Marry me, Felicity,” he said in a near whisper as he wiped the tear from her cheek, his eyes staring back at hers, bright and full of hope and love. 

She couldn’t help but smile up at him as she realized how much they had come full circle. Learning the beginnings of love, and having it torn away repeatedly over the past 6 months. Both clinging to the smallest bits of hope and love that they had for one another. But It had never gone away, she realized. Dimmed perhaps as they dealt with grief and heartbreak, but through it all they had loved one another. 

As she stood silently having her little epiphany, Oliver lifted his eyebrows expectedly, and she realized that he was still waiting for her answer.

“Oh god,” she said, realizing she hadn't answered him. “Sorry. Yes.”

“Yes?” he asked excitedly.

She nodded, her ponytail bobbing emphatically behind her.

With a sudden swooping move that she loved she found herself enveloped in his arms and pulled tight against his chest. She turned her nose into his neck and inhaled deeply, heart full and content.

When he finally pulled back his smile was blinding and happiness radiated from every part of him. Hand at her back he walked her around to the passenger side, opening the door and easing her inside before jogging back around to the drivers side door sliding behind the wheel. With a smile he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small sparkling ring, and grasping the hand nearest to him he gently slid it onto her ring finger. He stared down at it a moment, before looking back up at her surprised face. “The car dealership may not have been the first place that I went after the lawyers called”, he admitted with a grin.

Felicity merely smiled at him and slowly shook her head. 

Oliver pulled out into traffic and they sped along the road that would lead out of the city towards the interstate, and as luck would have it, the sun was setting before them in glorious hues of color against the sky. Felicity reached over the stick shift and grabbed Oliver's hand as they left the shadows of Starling City behind them. As his eyes met hers she squeezed his hand and told him that she loved him. 

 

 

Starling Enquirer

Oliver Queen, Starling City’s former playboy and soon to be restored billionaire was spotted last night exiting the Chapel of Love in Las Vegas Nevada with his former Executive Assistant Felicity Smoak. Until recently Miss Smoak was the Vice President of Palmer Tech and also romantically linked to Ray Palmer. Rumors that she and Oliver Queen were romantically involved had been circulating before he first took over then Queen consolidated but were never confirmed. Sources from inside the chapel confirmed that the couple were married in a short ceremony with only one attendant; Donna Smoak, mother of Felicity Smoak and current employee of the Bellagio where the happy couple were also later spotted checking in. When asked is Miss Smoak would be changing her name, the exuberant groom called out that he was thinking about taking hers, before literally sweeping her off of her feet and heading towards the executive suite elevators where it was rumored that he secured the honeymoon suite for the night. Oliver Queen was recently accused once more of being the Starling City Vigilante, but charges were not filed as the real Vigilante, Roy Harper turned himself into the police. One has to wonder, being newly exonerated, now married and no longer the CEO of Queen consolidated, what will Oliver Queen do next?


End file.
